


Fine Performance

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Tyrian attempts to be seductive, evil flirting, nuts and volts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: With their work at the election rally complete, Watts and Tyrian reconvene at one of their hideouts. They meld so well together, it's no wonder they can play back and forth with their advances so smoothly.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows & Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Fine Performance

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic for Nuts and Volts as I love their dynamic and interactions. A bunch of evil flirting goes on. I also wasn't sure exactly what kind of tags to use to describe it (hence just tagging power dynamics and such).

Watts kicked the door close with his foot, keeping his hand in his pocket, humming to himself as he sauntered into the room. The blaring of the sirens and roars of approaching Grimm faded into the background, muffled by the building. There was no need to worry about any attacking the hideout. Working for their master certainly had those privileges. 

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Watts placed his bag down on the table. Opening it, he brought out a case, popping the latches and opening it, revealing ten slots in the foam casing. Lifting his hands he began to remove his rings, one by one. Carefully, he placed them into the slots, each perfectly sliding into the foam; no hassle, no room to fall out, one-hundred percent guaranteed, just like everything he built. Once every ring was in place, he shut the case, locking it, and sliding it to sit next to his bag. 

He reached up to his coat to pull out his scroll when familiar whirring sounded behind him, then two arms snaked around his body from behind. One moved underneath his arm around his waist, the other came around his shoulder and neck. Both floating onto his body, caressing it as they made their way. The hand near his neck, trailed up it, ghosting the edges of his chin. A body was just shy of being pressed against his. Their head was close to his, almost leaning into his neck. 

“Did you get my good side?” Tyrian hummed with that lightness in his voice. His tail leisurely swinging back and forth behind him. 

“Of course.” Watts replied in his own sultry tone letting him lead the two of them two steps backwards before twisting his own to be face-to-face with Tyrian, his hand slipping behind him, taking hold of his coat’s hood, his other hand slipping around his waist, pulling down holding him in a small dip against the other table beside them. “I told you it was a  _ fine _ performance. You left the whole room stunned, practically had them shaking.”

Tyrian laughed. His short, high laugh, his braid bouncing behind his head, while his hands rested on the arms holding him. “Such as my charm.” With a raise of an eyebrow he pushed up, using a foot between Watt’s own to send him off balance for a moment, taking the arm holding his hood and holding it up between them, moving the other to mirror Watts’ other around his waist, letting them stand at equal height to each other. His arm around Watts’ waist smoothly pulling him closer to having their chests close to touching. “You could almost say it comes  _ naturally _ to me.” His tail twisted around, further enclosing Watts to him, a devious smile playing on his face. Though one mirrored him on Watts’ own face, not phased at all by the conduct of the man. 

“You’ve certainly been a useful asset.” Watts hummed, twisting his hand to take hold of Tyrian’s wrist, ducking out from underneath the tail, pulling Tyrian to twist him around, taking his other hand, now his chest pressed against Tyrian’s back holding him in place at his hands, arms crossed over each other. “Much more so than  _ Cinder _ ever was.” He rolled his eyes at the mention of Cinder’s name. 

Tyrian didn’t struggle in the grip, simply swaying delightfully, craning his neck back to almost meet with Watts’. “An ignorant child eventually learns their lesson. Her Grace has left our dear Cinder to fend for herself for once, we’ll see how she fares.  _ If _ she ever does return to us.” 

“If anything, I’d say we’re better off without her.” Watts returned, shrugging his shoulders. “The two of us have already been more than enough to cripple a kingdom and its leaders in itself. And we can always find another young woman to serve as her Grace’s maiden. One certainly less  _ egotistical _ .”

“It’s nice having a partner that can keep pace, much more be as reliable and clever.” Tyrian’s tail flicked up to rest around Watts’ shoulder, the tip glinting in the low light of their hideout. 

“Speaking of which,'' Watts released one of his hands, turning Tyrian back around to face him, “while we finally have this time together, shall we check up on your tail? You’ve been keeping proper maintenance while you work I hope.” Watts brought his hand up hovering under the stinger, peering at it.

“Of course,” Tyrian let Watts led him by the hand to sit on the table, sitting sideways, “Such a wondrous and impeccable gift I wouldn’t dream of ruining.” He shed his coat, letting it pool around him on the table. “A remarkable work of art, created just for me.” He let out a happy sigh, letting himself relax on the table, while Watts brought over a small toolkit from his bag. 

Watts hovered his hand around the stinger again, guiding it down level with his chest, examining it. “I trust it hasn’t given you any problems since you’ve started using it in combat. No delay in the movement or calibration issues?”

“None whatsoever.” Tyrian answered, moving his braid over his shoulder in front of him. “It’s been perfect.”

Watts lowered the stinger to sit on the table, turning the whole tail over carefully to show the connection to the real appendage. “What about the connection to your real tail? Have you had any pain in the nerve connectors? Issues with any of your venom flowing correctly into the stinger?” 

“None really, though been finding a bit of strange feeling every once in while at the connector.” Tyrian answered, crossing his legs. 

“A strange feeling?” Watts ran his fingers close to the connected area, prodding at it. “Can you describe it for me.”

“It’s almost like a chill up my spine, but hot and stings, only for a few seconds at a time. Makes it a bit twitchy.”

“Hmmm,” Watts touched his scroll, bringing up a small blueprint of the tail and Tyrian’s body, “It’s most likely that old venom is building up in your prosthetic, causing that feeling. The prosthetic can still store venom, but unlike your old tail, the venom can’t flow back through your body. The connection only lets it flow into the stinger, not back. You’ll just have to simply flush the old venom out, and do so on a daily basis.”

“Will I have to remove it for you to do that?” Tyrian asked, peering over his shoulder. 

“No.” Watts answered, turning the tail back over, closing the blueprint. “It can be easily done through the stinger while still attached.” He tilted his head, listening to the muffled sirens outside still. “And I'd say we have enough time to take care of that now. Seeing as any Atlas forces will be a bit  _ preoccupied  _ tonight.” 

“So what’s first?” Tyrian twisted around to look at him. 

“Just relax.” Watts tapped his shoulder, turning him back around. “It’s a painless process. In future times of taking care of this, it won’t really matter to me where you empty out the old venom, but for now I think we can make use of this.”

“How so?”

Watts placed a small container on the table, lifting the stinger over it, beginning to open it up with the screwdriver. “Just some experimentation really. But, I’m interested to see if I can make any new kinds of weapons for us utilizing it.”

“Now that does sound interesting.” Tyrian mused, gazing at the ceiling. “You certainly work such wonders.”

“Indeed I do.” Watts smirked. “There.” He reclosed the stinger and the container, setting the screwdriver back in the toolkit. 

Tyrian stretched, moving his tail back and forth, swiveling around on the table. “Thank you, Doctor.” He leaned in, tilting Watts’ chin up every so slightly with his fingers. “You always treat me with such care.”

“And you’ve certainly been a model patient.” Watts returned the gesture with a smirk, before stepping away, fixing his gloves. “We’ll move out in the morning to the next hideout, we can remain together for a few days while they stir in their chaos up in Atlas. Then we move on to phase 2.”

Tyrian snickered, flexing out his blades, beginning to sharpen them while he sat on the table still, the lightbulb above flickering. “I look forward to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I would love to write more Nuts and Volts fics as their screentime and character development progresses. I also made up stuff about how Tyrian's tail works for this since it hasn't really been explored much onscreen at this point. 
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome!~


End file.
